A Cheeky Grin
by thefalleninterlude
Summary: A cheeky grin after the yule ball takes Fred and Hermione on a journey they would never have expected
1. Chapter 1

Hermione and Fred…The deleted scenes

"Ron, why do you have to ruin everything?" Hermione said undoing the straps of her dainty heels, as she sat on the steps leading to the great hall.

"Ron has to ruin everything because he's the littlest brother." Came a famililiar voice from the entrance to the ball.

"Fred Weasly, Why are you out here and not with Angelina?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

"Nah Angie's off with some pretty boy from Beauxbatons, my incredible charms must have taken the night off." Fred said with his trademark grin and puffy chest.

All this achieved was to put a smile on Hermione's face.

"Well it has always been easy to put a smile on your face miss Granger." Fred smirked.

"Well at least one of the Weasly brothers can take time to be nice to me tonight." She sniffled.

"And what has our dearest little brother done this time?" Fred said sitting down next to Hermione and taking her hand in his own.

Hermione looked up into his face, so full of concern.

"Ron never considers me as an actual person let alone a girl." Hermione frowned.

"You shouldn't worry about guys your age their not old enough to realise-"

"Relise what?"

"Well well well what do we have here a match made in heaven a Mudblood and a Weasel." Says a rather high pitched voice.

"If it isn't the boy whose balls haven't dropped yet, Draco Malfoy." Fred said as he jumped infront of Hermione.

"So we're defending the mudblood now are we?"

" Why you little son of a-"

"Weasley, Grainger what are you doing? The balls over get to bed now"

"It's not worth it Fred come on" Hermoine said as she tugged on his sleeve to pull him up the stairs to the gryfifndor tower. They walked in silence neither one wanting to bring up what Fred had realised and almost blurted out. Hermonine wasn't the bookworm he'd alsways thought she was.

"Bombarada" Hermoine said as they approached the fat lady. When they reached the dormintory stairs one leading right to the girls dormintory and the other leading left to the boys dormintory, they were at a loss as to what to say.

"Thanks for making me smile." Hermoine said almost in a whisper.

"Umm…sure anytime" Fred replied with another one of his cheeky grins.

Hermoine couldn't help but smile as she walked up the stairs. Who would have thought Fred of all people could put butterflies in her stomach.

The next moring Hermoine awoke to find the common room buzzing with excitement. Everyone had had a good time last night, everyone except her. Well not until she had her chat with Fred. She wasn't in the mood to see let alone speack to Ron or Harry so she decided to head to breakfast my herself. This didn't turn out to be a grea idea, as Fred was siiting all alone at the gryfifindor table. Just before she had to make a decision as to what to do, Lavender and Parvati walked past.

"What are you looking at, couldn't possible be Fred." Lavender asked sacastically.

At the mention of his name Fred looked up, but instead of his usual cheeky grin all the girls received was a depressing look of worry. Without hesitation Hermoine hurried to his side, with no thought to Lavender and Parvarti. They sulked off to the other end of the table as they didn't get attention for once in their lives.

"Fred what's wrong, are you okay? Hermoine asked frantically.

"What…..oh sorry Hermoine. It's George."

Hermoine moved her hand onto his shoulder, "Oh my god what happened to him?"

"Well last night after the ball his was trying to impress a girl from Beauxbatons and he tripped down the stairs and hit his head." Fred faced the other way to hide his tears.

Hermoine had never seen this side of Fred Weasley. This was a side of Fred that maybe only George would ever have seen. She took his head into her hands and made their eyes meet. "It'll be okay Fred; Madame Pomfrey will fix him right up."

"That's what everyone has been saying but he's still unconscious." Fred said sullenly.

"Why aren't you up there with him then, if anyone's voice will wake him up it's going to be yours." Hermoine said.

"I was but I just couldn't sit there and look at him just lying there."

"Come on you have to be there when he wakes up." Hermoine said sweetly, grabbing his hand and pulling him all the way to the hospital wing.

They were in complete silence again all the way up to the hospital wing. Fred never let go of her hand it, didn't even cross his mind too. When they reached the hospital wing There were two boys already sitting there.

"Harry, Ron, what are you doing here." Hermoine asked still holding onto Fred's hand.

"Well considering George, you know my brother, is in the hospital wing I though I should be here for him."

"Well of course I just-" Hermoine started before harry cut her off.

"Why are you holding Fred's hand?" he asked shocked.

Both Fred and Hermoine had forgotten their hands were interlocked, they qiuckly let go and blushed a deep shade of Weasley crimson.

"Well-a-we-umm-" before Fred could explain they all heard gfunting noises coming from George. They all turned around to see George waking up groggy and dazed. Hermonie quickly ran off to fetch madame Pomfrey.

Fred quickly sat next to his twin brother, "How you feeling mate?"

"Well not as good as you obviously are. Grainger aye?" George said with that same cheeky grin.

Before Fred once again had to explain himself Madame Pomfrey came to his rescue.

"Quick boy drink this."

George didn't think he just took the cup and swallowed in one gulp.

"Yuk, what is that stuff it tastes like gnome dung." George spluttered.

"Now now boy, it will make you better with a bit of rest. Speaking of rest everyone out it's time for George to get some sleep." Madame Pomfrey said shooing them out.

"But he only regained conscoiuosness a minute ago." Yelled Ron.

They were already out the door and remotely heard Madame Pomfrey saying "Sleep is different to consciuosness."

The boys headed back down to breakfast in the great hall. On the way they passed Peeves who looked awfully suspicious. "Any one notice where Hermoine got to?" asked Harry. The three of them looked around Hermoine wasn't with them.


	2. BOYS?

Fred knew exaclty where Hermione was as he looked out the window over the lake, and it wasn't the library.

"I bet she's in the library," Ron exclaimed. Harry laughed and nodded as he ran off to the schools library following Ron. Fred shook his head that was always her last resort those boys knew nothing.

888888888888888888888888

Hermione layed herself down so she could see her reflectoin in the lake. She knew the boys wouldn't find her here. She knew they'd go straight to the library. She rolled her eyes.

"Hermione wat're you doing out here all alone?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Just trying to sort myself out." Hermione smiled as her friend lay down beside her. Hermione put her hand in the lake sending ripples out, wrecking the girl's reflections.

"You like Fred don't you?" Ginny smiled. Hermione smiled too it was true Ginny knew her best.

"Yeah I think so. He said some really nice things last night. He's not that prat of a prankster anymore. He's grown up some." Hermione mumbled.

"So what are you sorting out, go tell him" Ginny said hands on hips.

"Well there's still the whole Ron likes me thing and I dunno if Fred feels the same way and I dunno it's weird." Hermione smiled at her friends.

"It's only weird if you make it weird. Now I have to go meet Harry are you gonna stay here?" Ginny asked her friend as she stood.

"Yeah. Have fun." Hermione smiled.

"Oh look here comes Fred now." Ginny giggled.

"Don't you leave me alone with him. Ginny Weasly." Hermione grumbled.

"Later Hermione, Hi Fred" Ginny smiled at her older brother.

"Hey, Ron and Harry ran off to the library, I thought you migh tbe here but they didn't listen ran straight to the place you hate." Fred said sitting down.

"I don't hate it, it just smells." Hermione said pushing Fred a little.

"Just goes to show that I know you best. Well me and Ginny anyways" Fred said glancing at Hermione. "Listen last night Malfoy cut me off I meant to say that the boys your age are old enough to realise that you're everything a guy could want."

"Aw Fred that's sweet, thank you. Stop with the flattery I'm afraid I might fall head over heals for you." Hermione whispered as Fred leaned in and gave her one of the softest kisses Hermione would ever received it was wonderful and it was over so quickly.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Hermione asked still in shock.

"You were you and that's what I love" Fred said holding hermione's facein his hands before he kissed her again.

"And just as last night, this kiss changes nothing." Fred sighed. "You'll never fall for a fool like me." Fred added standing up and starting to walk away.

"Fred I already like you." Hermione said shyly.

"As a friend or a brother right?"Fred said sarcastically.

"NO I like you more then that Fred," Hermione sighed.

"I should go check on George, talk to me later okay." Fred smiled and kept walking towards the castle. Hermione waited till he disappeared behind the doors to start her way towards the castle.

"BOYS" she grumbled.


	3. Please don't run from me

The wind whispered something to Hermione as she sat in the grass next to the lake while she pondered the happenings of the past 24 hours

The wind whispered something to Hermione as she sat in the grass next to the lake while she pondered the happenings of the past 24 hours. She couldn't quite understand the words that swept through the forbidden forest but it was something about the way these words were disheveled in the wind that sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Were these words of wisdom, warning her of something horrible to come or a sign she was merely growing up in a world to complicated for even her mind?

She was only fourteen and had laid her feelings out on the table for everyone to see and she wasn't even quite sure if she had been rejected. She didn't understand, Fred had been so forward, so confident. For him not to think he was good enough for a bookworm like her. He must've been hit in the head by a bludger. 'Look at all the girls that flock to him' Hermione thought to herself as Fred walked ahead of her on the way to Gryffindor Tower. He was perfect, that laugh, that smile, his smarts and wit, his eyes and hair and muscles. Fred seemed distant she thought as he stopped outside the portrait and just stood there like he'd lost all memory. Hermione snapped out of her trance and walked towards the boy and announced the password to the portrait of the unusually fat lady.

Fred quickly snapped out of whatever had a hold of him and turned all focus to the one girl he wanted to be with but she was still the one girl he couldn't have. She smiled at him and something melted inside him like warm chocolate on a hot day and suddenly it froze in perfect shape as she brushed right past and took her place next to his little brother where she should be. Ron smiled at her and something tugged so hard at his heart that Fred swore under his breath. In all truth George fell down the stairs after launching at Fred for stealing Ron's chance to reveal his feelings to Hermione. Fred had known forever that Ron liked Hermione. At first he didn't think anything of her she was just Ron's little friend but the more Ron described the small girl in intricate detail the more Fred had begun to notice just how lovely Hermione really was. Ron didn't love Hermione he was to young he loved girls in general. He talked about all girls the way he talked about her but it was Fred who had taken in every detail in her smile and the sparkle in her eyes. Fred loved Hermione but he also loved Ron. They were brothers through thick and thin.

Hermione took a place next to George and smiled at his cheeky grin. She noticed then and there his smile wasn't quite as playful and kind as Fred's.

George looked down and smiled at Hermione. "Hey" he said to her.

"Hello, George how's the head?" Hermione replied her attention focused on a tall figure in the doorway.

"It's alright. Where's Fred?" George asked oblivious to the previous nights' happenings.

"He's by the entrance, I'll go get him for you." She said before walking towards George's carbon copy. George was confused he had missed something since last night and it was vital to his twin and Ron by the way his jealousy was showing as he stared at the two teens.

"Fred?" Hermione asked quietly.

Fred stood for a moment at the request and took in the sight of Hermione. "Yes" he replied.

"George wants you" she replied timidly

"I want you". Fred replied desire filling his eyes.

"I don't understand?" the girl said staring back.

"What else is there to explain, I want you. I don't care if my little brother thinks he's in love with you. I will care about you more than you or he will ever know", Fred whispered fiercely.

"I'm not fighting this Fred you're the one who ran from me."

"I did not run from you, I bolted from you because you felt the same. It's not meant to be this easy. I always dreamt of telling you and instead of you saying you feel the same like you are now. You always ran from me and sat with Ron." Fred said shaking as he grabbed Hermione and took her behind the curtain. "I want you at all costs, Ron will come around. Please just don't run from me?" the boy begged.

Hermione held Fred's arm and listened intently to his words for fear that she was dreaming and would never hear these words again.

"I won't run from you," Hermione whispered.


End file.
